Barney's Animal Friends (1988, Thevideotour1's version)
Barney's Animal Friends is a custom Barney & the Backyard Gang video that was released on December 2, 1988. Plot Barney tells the Backyard Gang all about his animal friends. Join them for the animal fun! Characters *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Voss) *Michael (Brain Eppes) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Jobic (Macaulay Culkin) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Rupert (Jason Michas) *Jason (Salim Grant) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Howie (Joseph Gordon-Levitt) *Samantha (Nicole Mandich) *Jen (Keri Russell) *Mom (Sandy Duncan) *Dad (Bob Reed) *Veterinarian Charles (Alec Baldwin) Songs #Barney Theme Song #I Love You #Clean Up #Our Animal Friends #Down On Grandpa's Farm #Ten Little Cows/Ten Little Horses Ten Little Indians #Sheep Medley Baa, Black Sheep/Mary Had a Little Lamb #Barber, Barber Shave a Pig #Bought Me a Cat #I Had a Little Rooster #Six Little Ducks That I Once New #Five Little Ducks Went Out One Day #The Duckies Do #Over in the Meadow #The Frog on a Log #The Little Green Frog #The Little Turtle #The Fishing Song #Three Little Fishes #Ten Little Fishes #If I Lived Under the Sea #The Little Bird #Listen to the Mockingbird Version #Sarasponda #Kookaburra #Five Little Chickadees #Five Little Butterflies #Five Little Honeybees #Baby Bumblebee #Twinkle Little Lightning Bug #Pretty Kitty Blues #I Love Little Kitty #Let's Take Care of Our Pets #The Having Fun Song End Credit Music *Our Animal Friends Notes *Barney has his 1988 voice and 1988 costume. *This version of I Love You uses the same musical arrangements from "A Day at the Beach" and vocals from different Backyard Gang 1988 videos. *This is the first time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. It was when Michael and Amy made a mess with their stuffed animals and the Barney doll falls out of the big toy self and then lands into the floor. *After Barney coming to life, he giggled, slips on some toy animals, spill the bucket of toddler toys, hits his toe on the big hard chair, and Michael and Amy are gasping and saying "Barney!" Then, Barney says "Hi, everybody". Then, Amy says "Barney, your toe has a boo-boo". Then, Michael puts a big bandage cast on Barney's toe. *This is another Barney hurts himself. This time, he was slips on some toy animals, spill the bucket of the toddler toys, hits his toe on the big hard chair, and hurts his toe. *After Barney steps on some toy animals, he kicks his foot and spills the bucket of toddler toys like a toy ball, toy building blocks, toy puzzle pieces, a toy piggybank, toy telephone, toy tea cups, toy tea plates, a toy teapot, toy car, a small toy bus, a toy truck, a toy firetruck, a toy train, a toy rocketship, a toy airplane, a toy boat, a bath toy rubber duckie, a toy baby doll, and a teddy bear. *When Michael and Amy is seen in Michael's room having a conversation with Barney and the Backyard Gang, a Mickey Mouse plush doll and a 1988 Alvin Star Shine plush doll are seen on his bed, a 1985 Nickelodeon poster is seen on his bedroom wall, and a lot of Disney movies on VHS, some Disney Sing Along Songs videos, some Kidsongs videos, a lot of Sesame Street videos, some Baby Songs videos, and the 1988 VHS of E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial (1982) are seen on his bookshelf. *During a scene when Barney walks around, and hits his toe on the big hard chair, *>On the original cover of the video, the cover is dark blue. On the rereleased cover of the video, the cover is sky blue. *When Barney says "Ow! My toe!", he sounds like Patrick (Pitch -5). Quotes *Jason: Hey, Adam. What are they doing? *Adam: I think they're trying to bring their stuffed animals to the backyard. *Luci: Yeah. Maybe the box will be too heavy for the stuffed animals. *Rupert: Michael, watch out for the toy animals! *Michael: Oh, no! We made a big mess with toy animals. *Amy: Looks like we have to clean up in no time. *Jobic: I didn't know they made a mess on the floor. *Howie: Yes! I hope we have time for that. *Tina: gasps Be careful with your stuffed animals! *Barney doll was willy and woobly on the big toy shelf *Michael and Amy: Uh-oh. *Barney doll falls out of the big toy shelf, then lands into the floor with some toy animals *Tina: Aw, come on! *Amy: Are you okay, Barney? *Tina: Oh, no! Look what's happening to Barney! *sparkles appear on the Barney doll *sound of the magicaily sparkles is heard *Amy: What's happening Michael?! *Adam: Did something really happen to your stuffed animals?! *Michael: Well, it's must be...! *giggling *Michael: Barney? *Amy: Barney? *Barney: I'll just walk and look around the toys that the Backyard Gang already play. *walks to the toys, but he tries to look around them, he steps on some toy animals that Michael and Amy already play with them *Adam: What's he doing? *Jason: I don't know what he's doing. *Luci: Hmm? *Barney: Whoops! Sorry. Look. There's more toys. *walks over to the more toys, but he tries to look around them, he kicks his foot on the toddler toy bucket and spill the bucket of toddler toys that the rest of The Backyard Gang already played *Barney: Oops! *Amy: What was that sound?!! *Michael: I don't know. I wonder we can find out what happened to Barney. *Amy: That's a great idea, Michael. *Jen: No! Not the living room! *Barney: I'll just walk inside the living room in the house. *goes inside the living room in Michael and Amy's House *Barney: Look! There's a big hard chair that Michael and Amy's dad already build it. I'll just walk over it. *walks over to the big hard chair, but he tries to look around, he hits his toe on the big hard chair with a big loud bang *Barney: Whoa! *Michael: But where is Barney? I wonder what happened to him? *Amy: There he is! *Michael and Amy: gasping Barney! *Barney: for a minute Whew! Hi, Michael! Hi, Amy. *Jason: Hi, Barney! How you doing? *Barney: I'm fine, but I think I had some kind of problem. Ooh! for a second Can you help me, Dr. Michael? *Michael: Sure, let me get my First Aid kit. *Amy: Oh, Barney, your toe hurts really bad, and it's really sore. *Barney: Oh, that's OK Amy. *Michael: I'm Doctor Michael here. I have a First Aid kit with the things I need to make Barney's toe all better. Here is a nice big bandage cast to make Barney's toe all better. *Barney: Great idea, Doctor Michael. *puts a big bandage cast on Barney's toe *Barney: Thank you, Doctor michael. My toe feels a lot better now. *Michael: You're welcome Barney. And here's a nice sticker and a bottle of lemonade to make you feel better. *Barney: Thank you, Doctor Michael. *drinks some lemonade in a bottle that doctor Michael gave to him *Barney: Lemonade makes me feel better. Thank you, Doctor Michael. *Michael: You're welcome, Barney. *Amy: Well, Barney, your toe will get better anytime! *Barney: That's great, Amy. *Adam: Come on everybody, let's get clean up the toys in the backyard right now. *Tina: Yeah! we can sing the Clean Up song. *Barney: Come on everybody, let's get clean up the backyard to put the toys away. *and The Backyard Gang kids start clean up to put the toys away, and music starts for Clean Up Category:Barney and the Backyard Gang